Oath
by YaoiSongstress07
Summary: Inspired by the 2009 Inauguration Ceremony! Leon is awarded humankind's highest honor, bearing an amazing track record! The president offers him the chance of a lifetime! Meanwhile, Snake emerges from emotional trauma. Where does Leon's heart lie?


Welcome to 'Oath', another plunge into Leon and Snake's fluffy world. Thank you for coming! XD This is the last project I have cemented. Thanks to a wickedly awesome angel, I have no idea where I'm going next. So enjoy this composition of immaculate love, and cheer for me while I draw out the rest of my map!

Disclaimer: 'Metal Gear Solid' and 'Resident Evil' aren't in my list of possessions. I own a copy of Metal Gear Solid 4, but that's the closest I am to owning anything Konami related. XD So bugger off, me mateys!

Warning: Once again, the usual. Boy/boy love, Old Snake showing emotion...that's pretty much it. Make sure you tread elsewhere if either of those elements freaks you out.

* * *

_The love I bear for you bears no end._

Mortals were sometimes exposed to moments that annihilated human language. They were rendered helpless in the face of such situations, unable to conjure verbal responses. Not even the human brain, as powerful as it was, could comprehend what reality placed before it. Life was responsible for throwing a thousand curveballs, stealing the basic ability to think, speak or even blink. President Graham's most decorated officer was sent into such a whirlpool, losing grip on words and thoughts. Tales of bygone lovers whirled through his jumbled mind, whispering time-honored hymns into heart. He was able to hear nothing else, aside from the beating of his own heart. An emblem of heroism awaited him, but that wasn't his heart's concern. An angel, wrapped up in mortal flesh, sent all of life's responsibilities into oblivion. He could hear nothing but the rapid rhythm of his heart, gazing upon a miracle sent from the heavens.

For three long months, he experienced the worst kind of pain. Loneliness stabbed him with every breath, even though beloved friends surrounded him. Regret and guilt poisoned his insides, weaving their way into his cold bloodstream. He was as useless as a ragdoll, crushed into nothingness as the days passed. For three long months he could not look upon a beloved angel, and felt intolerably miserable. Thoughts of that angel swarmed his mind, making the most simple tasks impossible. He could do nothing, forced to watch an existence he could not see. Fate took his angel away from him, its hands tearing through him as if he became a piece of meat. He still remembered their separation, unable to erase a tearful look from memory. The look on Hal's face was also an intolerable memory. The kind otaku urged him to keep his distance from the firefly, wanting to shield his old friend from pain. He heeded Hal's words, despite the horrid pain that flooded his heart.

He remembered it. He remembered it all. He remembered how Dave looked at him, face ravaged by pain. His angel had the face of a frightened deer, and it treated him as a dangerous stranger. He remembered Hal's urgent pleas, asking him to stay away. He remembered how Dave had been torn away from him, drawn into a world of nightmares by his brother. His brother was the true culprit behind the angel's pain, but Leon Scott Kennedy found that hard to comprehend. He also failed to blame lifelong drama, forming an ailment commonly known as Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. After their relationship blossomed, that particular disorder kicked into high gear. Leon's firefly lost the ability to hear at times, and would also suffer from altered body temperatures. He'd suffer from convulsions after love making, would scream when left alone, and became antsy when placed into a small area. Furthermore, he couldn't tolerate being away from Leon for more than five minutes. Leon was his shield, his saving grace...until Liquid Ocelot entered the picture.

Whenever he thought of the malicious Liquid, arrows pierced the pit of his stomach. Liquid might have been his angel's brother, but he was nothing short of a bastard. He had passed from the mortal realm, but still haunted the world's last Snake. He filled his mind with whispers of 'freak' and 'clown', destroying the beauty behind intimate nights. During the day and night, the wicked tyrant whispered the blackest messages. Mocking moans and whimpers coursed through a fragile mind, ruining the love two bodies shared at night. The angel would clamp his hands down on his head, in an attempt to shake off his brother's voice, but to no avail. As a result, Dave broke out in screams-sometimes shrieks. Leon and Hal would do everything in their power to comfort him, exposed to hours of sobs and lament. Hal repeatedly apologized to Leon for the trouble, even though the two were immeasurably close friends-and Leon pledged his undying devotion to Dave quite some time ago. Leon would soothe Hal's pain, dry his tears, and assure him of their friendship. That was the routine they unwittingly followed.

Life soon became a hellish beast. Dave, abhorred by the mere thought of holding Leon's hand (thanks to Liquid), tore himself out of the Kennedy's arms. He screamed and screamed, clawing at the officer as if he had become the Devil himself. Leon watched a nightmare unfold before his very eyes, unable to believe that his anchor, his stardust, had been turned away from him. Liquid had succeeded in tearing them apart, and was certainly laughing. Hal pleaded with Leon to stay away, heartbroken over his order but determined to shield a disconsolate Dave from further damage. As Hal, Mei Ling and a therapist worked to heal Dave's pain, he kept his heart in a dungeon. He lost a tremendous amount of weight, resulting from the refusal to eat and extensive stress. His fellow officers hardly recognized him.

At the end of Hal's three month period (which was actually enforced by Dave's therapist), Leon was informed of the future's crossroads. President Graham had invited him to an award ceremony, ready to endow upon him the greatest honor alive. If Dave showed up at the ceremony, Hal explained, his presence would give a lovers' future the green light. If he didn't show, Leon's hopes for holding the angel again would die. The invitation occured shortly after Dave's diagnosis, giving Leon and Dave ample time to configure life. However, the period of absent dreams didn't do Leon any favors. His only flashlight was Dave's eventual acceptance of the therapist, Lacey Rockbell. He had been allergic to the idea at first, livid with Hal for even thinking of therapy, but gradually learned to embrace her as a friend. Aside from that fact of life, Leon saw no reason to smile. Sunny, the maiden he lovingly called 'Peanut', kept in touch with him, but not even that affection could soothe him.

Time passed. Anyone else would have been over-the-moon about the upcoming ceremony, but Leon was deathly nervous over Dave's decision. Would he even recover? Would he forever remain Liquid's victim? Just what was life doing to him? Did it have to be so cruel?

His imprisonment soon came to an end. The awards ceremony arrived in the blink of an eye, taking place in the esteemed White House. Thousands filtered between its walls, euphoric over their hero. Children and elders alike flooded the pillar of magnificence, determined to catch a glimpse of their favorite officer. Leon had become a household name, to politicians and civilians alike. Glory didn't matter to him, though. He had become a celebrity, surrounded by flashing cameras and microphones, but the attention bored him. The face he wanted to see was absent-

Until life gave him a break.

He stood at the bottom of the staircase, face wreathed in shyness. Wrinkles were a thing of the past, leaving behind a figure that hadn't aged beyond thirty years. Silvery white locks were a dark shade of brown, complimenting the orbs of timid rapture. An elegant black suit sat upon his muscular frame, and a child's smile stood upon his face. He was the Kennedy's angel, gazing at him with the face of a rapturous newborn. Music, voices and lights didn't exist, for there was only the angel. And his name was David.

"Hey."

Leon, slack-jawed and wide-eyed, didn't know what to do. He could do any number of things, but didn't know what option to choose. Should he break down and weep? Scream? Laugh? Ask if someone had disguised themselves as Dave? Wonder if he was even awake? Consider himself officially insane? Was life really so complicated, twisted and maddening?

Laughter pierced his ears, purging the air of the night's frost. "Come on, now. Say something. I can't look that bad!"

The officer shook his head passionately. "No," he whispered, tears preventing him from lifting his volume. "No, you don't. You're absolutely radiant."

"Great," the angel said, tossing back his shoulders. "You'd better thank Sunny and Claire. They're the ones responsible for my first make over."

Amidst a world of orchestrated music, flowing dresses and candlebras, Leon Scott Kennedy just stared. He stared at the only one he knew, saw and vowed to love forever. Dave gazed back, cheeks slightly red but eyes doused in shyness. "In case you're wondering," he said softly, playfully mocking Leon's facial expression. There was a new light to him, a degree of radiance Leon never thought he would see. "Hal brought me back to life. Thank him for finding the cure. Don't ask me to describe my metamorphisis, though. It was weirder than Hell."

Leon wanted time to stop. He wanted life to freeze. Unfortunately, time saw no desire to heed his wishes. It moved along, placing him at the threshold of the future in a flash. Crowds were called to a halt, the music ceased to exist, and glasses halted their toasts. Silence soon fell throughout the White House, save for the clicks of ecstatic journalists. "Looks like it's about time," Jack said warmly, placing a hand upon Leon's shoulder. Nearby an angel smiled, face devoid of cares. Leon captured that look and felt helpless before it, unable to comprehend its beauty. He had no desire to depart from the heavenly bell's side, afraid of losing him once more.

A familiar voice cut off frantic thoughts. Dave remained several feet away from Leon, hands behind his back and smile upon his face. Leon kept his eyes glued to him, even as a familiar beacon began to speak. "Good evening," he began happily, as thousands of cameras ate up his existence. Raccoon City officers wrought their hands together, quietly exchanging bliss for their friend's triumph. Journalists snapped pictures, news casters delivered play-by-play movements, and the public inhaled every drop of life. President Graham pressed on, just as happy as his audience.

"Thank you for joining me tonight. I present a night of jubilance to you, in the hopes of earning your friendship. I present to you a night of happiness, in the hopes of lightening your burdens. I present to you love, life and infinite happiness, all in this single night!"

Wild applause met those words for the future. Dave turned to share words with Rosemary and Johnny, still smiling. Leon kept his frantic eyes attached to the seemingly distant figure, clearly afraid of losing him. "I summoned you here tonight to witness the birth of a legend," the president went on, arms outstretched. "Throughout our great history, we have witnessed the birth of many legends. Many of those heroes fought by the presidents of this nation, working to create a glorious realm of peace. I hold those legends near and dear to my heart, my friends, and tonight I give you my dearest legend yet. Without further ado, I give you the man that will assist me in leading this nation. I give you the man that will aid me in my quest for world-wide peace!"

Passionate applause met the speech's conclusion. Smiles and fists encouraged an officer to take center stage, but only one smile mattered. His fellow officers, Claire Redfield included, dragged him away from a smiling angel. He was soon set upon the path to an award-an award that had never been awarded in the history of man. It was known as the Hero's Anthem award, lovingly created by Graham and intended for a world-renowned legend. Anyone would have been ecstatic about receiving it.

Leon stood upon the stage, cloaked in the lights of candles and chandeliers. Smiles were abundant amongst strangers and friends alike, several of them warming his heart. Hal, for the first time in ages, was smiling from the bottom of his kind heart. He had the face of an adoring parent, glowing as if he had given birth to Leon himself. The Kennedy knew the otaku wasn't just glowing over the award, though, and neither were his other friends-Peanut included.

Only the cameras spoke. Leon clasped his hands together, eyes focusing on his firefly. Dave, still smiling, silently saluted him. The officer's heart dropped a million miles, not experiencing delight or anticipation. Silence walked through life before Leon opened his mouth, sharing his heart with the world. He began, voice wavering from tears.

"Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for having me here. As you know, I am Leon Scott Kennedy of the Secret Service, previously installed in the 7th Division of Raccoon City's police force. I single-handedly suppressed the Ganados threat, quelled the T Virus, and brought an end to the G plague. I have been through a great deal during my career, experiencing things no other would be able to comprehend. And tonight, for services I gladly gave without monetary requests, I am due to receive the highest honor known to man. Words cannot describe the appreciation I wield. They definitely fail to capture my affection for the president."

The officer came to a halt, eyes lowered onto the podium. Fearful glances and whispers were exchanged, among friend and stranger alike. Sunny, wrapped up in the arms of Claire, looked on in awe-expecting an unseen, joyous event. "Thank you for supporting me," the Kennedy continued, eyes stuck on the podium. "Thank you for following my career. It has been an honor to work alongside men and women of high valor, strength and wisdom. I thank the President for loving me as a son, and working at my side. However, I cannot accept the award."

Gasps rang throughout the audience. With the award came the lifelong position of assistant, bodyguard and mentor. The Hero's Anthem would have granted Leon fulltime access to the White House, a fulltime responsibility to Graham, and boarding within the White House. Leon was the most decorated officer in US history, loved and admired by many! "I refuse to accept the offer," Leon continued, dangerously close to tears. "and I have no wish to remain in my current position. I wish to return to my old division of the Raccoon force...if they'll take me back."

Sunny could have flown to the moon. Meanwhile, grown-ups were dunked into a vat of disbelief. Gasps and cries of bewilderment rang throughout the audience, all filled with thunder. Amidst a sea of surprised journalists, the Kennedy was able to make out one voice.

"Sir, this is the greatest honor known to humankind! Why won't you accept the president's award?"

Leon Scott Kennedy spoke, intensity rising. He was indignant, determined to honor the foundation of his refusal. "Something miraculous happened to me. Something amazing, astounding and truly wonderful happened to me...and I'm the luckiest man alive because of it."

The shock on Hal's face melted into a smile. Dave, now standing at his friend's side, was a portrait of tearful disbelief. "I fell in love, ladies and gentlemen," Leon explained, joy rising. "I fell in love with Heaven's messenger. Beautiful and enigmatic, he haunted me with the elusiveness of a mirage. I observed him from afar for the longest time, until his dearest friend, Hal Emmerich, introduced me to him." And at the mention of Hal's name, cameras pounced on an alarmed otaku. "Heaven saw fit to favor me, because they gave my angel a heart that returned my feelings," Leon continued. "We were happy for quite a while, and I was the happiest mortal alive. I couldn't have asked for anything more, just wanting my firefly to remain by my side. But then...Hell took him from me in the blink of an eye."

Horror split through the crowd, jumping off one assumption. "Your lover didn't pass away, did he?" a maiden asked, microphone clamoring for the answer. Leon shook his head with a warm smile.

"No, but I did. My heart passed away after he was diagnosed with PTSD. It wasn't too long before he could no longer be near me, for I caused him pain. The mere sight of my face brought tears to his eyes. I agreed to Hal's exile arrangement, wanting my firefly to have enough space to recovery-without me around to frighten him. And so, for three arduous months, I was a fish out of water. I suffocated without him. I couldn't protect him from his nightmares. I couldn't protect him from any pain. And I had to live without him. Imagine living without oxygen for hours on end. That's the way I felt, for ninety days."

A certain audience member, indescribably moved by Leon's words, couldn't stop sniffing. Jack squeezed his shoulder, his own eyes doused in tears. "My acceptance of President Graham's award would take me away," the officer continued, shaking his head. "Not only from the friends I've come to love, but from him. I now have him back, but I don't want to lose him again. He means...more than any language, German, Egyptian, English or otherwise, will be able to measure. When he needs me, I want to be there for him. I want to give him everything I have to offer...regardless of how hard things become. I want to be ready whenever he calls out for me...which is why I'm resigning. I wish to return to the Raccoon City forces...and I want the Anthem to go to him."

"He? Who is 'he'?!" rang out from a thousand hearts simultaneously. Wearing his own smile, Leon gently removed the radiant award box from the hands of its deliverer. He soon made his way through the front of the audience, causing Sunny's face to glow brighter than all of the cameras combined. He approached a man wreathed in tears, clearly moved and shaken. "Solid Snake," the officer began, eyes glowing with a child's excitement.

"The world witnessed your prowess time and time again. You made yourself a legend, battling against overwhelming odds. I, Leon Scott Kennedy, hope you'll accept this...with the end of your service to the United States government."

Whispers of excitement spread like wild fire. Journalists and officials alike shared curiosity, asking questions like 'is Snake the one?' and 'does Leon love Solid Snake?'. Snake, meanwhile, gazed upon the world's first Anthem. "I'll accept it," he said, tearful happiness falling from his eyes. "But there's something I want you to accept from me."

"Anything. I don't give a damn what it is."

"It's nothing special," the legend said, beaming as a happy Graham placed the Anthem on his chest. "Just my hand. In marriage."

And so, on that gloriously beautiful night, Solid Snake was laid to rest. David Emmerich was born in his place, happily holding the heart of his future husband. President Graham commemorated Leon's decision by endowing him with another emblem-an emblem without lifelong obligations, but equipped with proof of valiance. The Raccoon City police force accepted Leon back euphorically, proud to have a revered officer as a friend. In the weeks to come, Solid Snake was hailed as a world-wide legend, and David became a much-loved celebrity-alongside a harried but endlessly adorable 'Otacon'. Leon had a chili dog named after him, born in a world famous chili dog stand: Pink's.

Five weeks down the road, David and Leon made love-for what felt like the very first time.

* * *

The Princess Mononoke and Prince Caspian soundtracks brought this to life. XD Orchestrated, sappy music was priceless.

Raiden's true name is 'Jack'. XD He appeared alongside our friends in this tale. Claire Redfield, paired with Hal, is an adorable maiden of the Resident Evil series. I pulled Lacey Rockbell from 2008's 'Heavenward', a tale that featured a young Lacey caring for a PTSD-ridden Snake. XD

Snake's makeover was inspired by the makeover episode of 'The Biggest Loser'. XD I was going to use his old form, but I thought it was so adorable, watching the contestants walk down staircases in their new forms. XD

This was an emotional piece for me. It's even more emotional now, since I'm listening to Switchfoot's 'This is Home'. XD The lyrics fit Snake perfectly for this tale. XD And that's that, ladies and gents. Leave me be while I wrestle with my mammoth-sized bank of ideas! Who knows what I'll do after this! Not even I know!

_Forever dedicated to a beloved breeze._


End file.
